The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The evolution of communication systems poses increasing challenges from an energy consumption perspective. Computational tasks performed by mobile devices may increase as the complexity of such communication systems increases. Additionally, the evolution of communication systems also leads to increased application complexity, which may also cause computational requirements to increase. However, mobile device battery technology has not been able to evolve at the same pace as application complexity. One solution to such issues involved application computation offloading using Mobile Edge Computing (MEC) technology.